


Сладенький

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Body Horror, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Cannibalism, Major Character Injury, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Нянюшка готовит для Эмиля торт.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	Сладенький

Ножницы большие, железные — два кольца, два острых лезвия — наточены до блеска. Эмиль видит в них краешек отражения и не может понять, своего или нет: ему же, кажется, не десять лет?

— Хороший мальчик, сладкий мальчик, — воркует нянюшка, цепко держит Эмиля за запястье. — Ах, какой славный тортик у нас получится.

Щёлк! Фаланга указательного пальца падает в миску, катится, как раздавленная вишня, пачкая стенки красным соком. Щёлк! Эмилю немножко больно, но он не может пошевелиться: смотрит на разводы на белом фарфоре, похожие на варенье, считает про себя «раз-два-три». Щёлк-щёлк-щёлк! Падают, падают кусочки плоти, поблескивают рассечёнными косточками; каждый палец — три фаланги, три на десять — сколько будет? Эмиль, кажется, плохо учился в школе: он не может посчитать. Плачет от обиды, а может, от того, что немножко больно, и нянюшка поглаживает его по голове:

— Не плачь, сладенький, не плачь, смотри, какой я тортик для тебя сделала.

Вместо белой фарфоровой миски в алых разводах — тарелка с золочёным узором по краю, а на ней — торт в розовой глазури, в розовом креме: такой цвет получится, если смешать сливки с красным ягодным соком. Сверху, как ломтики клубники, в крем воткнуты обрубки его пальцев, аккуратно выстроены узором, похожим то ли на солнце, то ли на цветочек.

Эмиль мотает головой: он не хочет этот тортик, — но нянюшка ласково шепчет: «Кто у нас сегодня капризуля? Ты же так любишь сладости!», подносит ложку к его губам. Ложка серебристая, блестит ярче, чем ножницы, в ней тоже маленькие искажённые отражения, а на розовом креме — кусочек указательного пальца с неровным обкусанным ногтем, в круглых глянцевых каплях, похожих на красную карамель.

— Кушай, сладенький, кушай!

Эмиль кричит, и кто-то зажимает ему рот.

***

В палатке сумрачно, душно и тепло — почти жарко. Эмилю хочется пить, и ноет забинтованная рука. Миккель сказал: ему повезло, что пальцы не оторвало. Сигрюн — повезло, что он успел подорвать этого тролля, а то пальцами бы не обошлось.

Лалли убирает ладонь от его губ.

— Ты кричал, — тихо и аккуратно выговаривает шведские слова, наклоняется ближе, чтобы Эмиль мог разобрать еле слышный шёпот. — Шум нельзя.

— Знаю. Спасибо. Разбудил тебя?

Остальные, кажется, спят — это хорошо.

— Нет, — Лалли качает головой — волосы щекочут шею. — Сон плохой? Или больно?

Сейчас рука ноет и слегка чешется, но не сказать, чтобы болит. Разве что он во сне придавил её, неудачно повернувшись, но где тут вертеться, когда они набились в палатку, как селёдки в бочку? А что ему приснилось, Эмиль толком не помнит — и вспоминать не хочет. Щёлк-щёлк-щёлк, красные капли на блестящем металле... Нет, не нужно вспоминать.

— Сон, — вздыхает он. Нашаривает рядом фляжку и делает пару глотков – отфыркивается, поперхнувшись, и Лалли поглаживает его по плечу: не спеши. — Посидишь со мной немного?

— Мр-р.

Хотя судя по тому, как устраивается Лалли — это будет скорее «полежишь». Но какая разница?


End file.
